Renesmee's Dawn
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee was separated from her family at a young age. Growing up she has always known that she was different. What happens when a lot of mysterious murders and disappearances causes the Cullens to move to her town to investigate? How does everything tie into Renesmee's forgotten past?
1. Special Delivery

**Chapter 1: Special Delivery**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee!" I heard my mother scream so loudly that I almost had a heart attack in my sleep. It's not the way to wake up at 6:30 on a Saturday morning.

"What is it mom?" I resisted the urge to shout back. Doing so would get me in a whole world of trouble.

"Don't you have a race today?" she asked.

"It's at 10:30! Not for another four hours" I said not even bothering to hide my irritability anymore. Leave it to my mother to give me a heart attack at 6:30am for something like this!

"Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep" I said.

"What's going on here?" my sister Vanessa asked.

"Just mom giving me a heart attack at 6:30 in the morning" I said.

"I'm sorry, I thought your track meet was earlier" she said.

"Did you have to scare me to death though?" I asked.

"Just go to bed" she said avoiding the question.

Try as I might I could not fall back asleep. So instead I turned on the tv and started watching disney channel where my favorite show, Jessie, was playing.

I was reaching for my water bottle when the sight of my unusual scar caught my attention. Ever since I could remember I've had this strange crescent shaped scar on the palm of my right hand. It was extremely pale, always a few degrees colder than the rest of my body, and it shined like diamonds when exposed to the sun. My dad says that it looked fresh when he found me unconscious in some forest outside of Seattle Washington. I wondered if this scar had anything to do with my memory loss. My dad said that I couldn't remember anything except my name. But when my parents reported me nobody could find any record of me in the state. I was a mystery child that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I should have had some sort of birth certificate somewhere, I was only about three years old when that happened.

That was fourteen years ago. I'm now a high school junior in Chicago. I've long since given up on figuring out my origins. I guess my origins will always remain a mystery.

I sighed as I started getting ready for my track meet. I took one glance at myself in the mirror and I couldn't help but wonder why I was so different. I'm more pale than a normal person. I have an unusual shade of bronze hair with curls that I could never straighten. I had curves, and full breasts that not even models have. I've actually been contacted by modeling agencies before because they say that I'm more beautiful than any of their models. But I've always turned them down. It's not a career I want.

My differences are more than skin deep. I'm also much stronger and faster than most people. I've never lost a track race and I've been running since middle school. I have unusually strong senses. My nose is the strongest. I can also hold my breath for ten minutes.

I wish I could meet my biological parents. Maybe they'd know why I'm so different.

I was about to leave when my mom stopped me "Don't forget about tonight" she said.

"I won't. It's not like my boss would ever let me anways" I said.

My parents were doctors at a hospital around here. The hospital was going to have a huge surprise party to welcome a new doctor and his family that just moved here. I worked as the pizza delivery girl at Pizza Hut so my parents made a deal with my boss. To make a long story short I'll be delivering about ten large pizza's and lots of soda to that party.

"What's the new doctor's name?" I asked. I realized I never did find out his name.

"It's Carlisle Cullen" she said.

Cullen? Something about that name seemed strangely familiar to me. Maybe I heard it somewhere else? I didn't know. But it did seem very familar. I just shrugged it off and left.

My race went rather well. I had won again.

I went back home and took a nice, long shower before getting ready for work.

Once I had put on my ridiculous Pizza Hut uniform I was ready.

"Renesmee I think you're forgetting something" dad said.

"Oh shoot! My pepper spray!" I shouted. My dad always wanted me to carry pepper spray to protect myself when making deliveries.

"Be careful sweetie. All of these mysterious disappearances and murders have me really worried these days" he said.

"Don't worry dad I'm always careful" I said.

"Well, just be extra careful right now" he said.

"Okay dad" I said before leaving.

He does have a good reason to be worried though. In the past two months the murder and disappearance rates have skyrocketed. If the police didn't do something soon. The rates will be higher than they ever have been in history. Some bodies of the missing victims had been found with teeth marks on their bodies. Most of them drained of blood. It sounded like something you would hear in a horror movie but it's real and it's happening.

I got to my job around 3pm and started making pizzas since I didn't have any deliveries to make yet. It was 6:30 by the tine I left to the hospital with all the pizzas and sodas in tow.

I hoped that Dr. Cullen's kids didn't try to hit on me. A lot of guys that I deliver pizza to do that and most of the time they just annoy me so much that I want to slap the crap out of them.

I went to the back entrance that would lead me straight to the party.

I knocked on the door. "Pizza's here!" I shouted when my mom opened the door.

"Well about time" mom said.

"You said 7:00. I'm right on time" I said.

"I know, I'm just messing with you" she said.

"Okay mom" I said.

"Just set up over there" she said pointing to a table at the back of the room.

Nobody else paid much attention to me until I accidentally crashed right into someone and dropped all of the pizzas I was carrying. Luckily they stayed in the boxes and no damage was done. My boss and my parents would have my head.

"I'm sorry. I should be more careful" I said.

"Don't worry about it" he said. He turned around and looked straight at me. I was speechless as I looked at the young god before me. He was a young blond guy probably early twenties. He had was extremely pale like my scar was. He had unusual gold eyes.

He seemed to go into shock when he caught a whiff of my scent as I bent down close to him to pick up my pizzas.

By the time I was done I had gathered an audience of seven people whom I'm assuming are his family because they all shared the same gold eyes and pale skin.

I got up and started walking away.

"Renes-" I heard the blond guy say but his bronze haired son stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. I saw the bronze haired kid whisper something to him. Then all eight of them all of them looked at me with very sad expressions on their faces. I went back to the car to finish unloading everything.

I went back in with the rest of the stuff. I could feel their eyes watching my every move.

"Renesmee come here" I heard my mom say.

All of the Cullens looked at me when they heard my name.

"Meet our new co worker Dr. Cullen" mom said.

Oh so this was Carlisle Cullen.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen" I said extending my right hand towards him. Instead of shaking it he turned it around so my palm was facing upwards revealing my scar. His expression changed and he suddenly got very serious.

"Renesmee how did you get this scar?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've had it for as long as I can remember. Snake bite maybe?" I said.

He looked me dead in the eye before saying "No snake can make this scar "

"Well I really don't know then" I said. "It was really nice meeting you all but I really should get going now my boss is expecting me back soon" I said.

I said bye to my parents and left. I tried to act normal but I couldn't shake the feeling that something big just happened.

**A/N: So do you guys like this so far? This was an idea that came to me this morning and I already have the whole plot worked out in my head. Also, Renesmee is on a track team and I don't much about track so I'm sorry if I mess anything up, feel free** **to correct me or tell** **me anything I should know.**


	2. Cullen Residence

**Chapter 2: Cullen Residence**

**Renesmee's POV**

My shift ended about an hour after I made the pizza delivery to the hospital. I still couldn't shake the feeling that there was just something about those Cullens that were calling me.

Why did they seem so interested in me? Why did Carlisle seem so interested in my scar? Sure people have asked about my unusual scar before but no one has ever questioned me so seriously about it before. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

I got home to an empty house. I knew my sister was staying at a friend's house overnight and my parents probably wouldn't be back until very late from their party. So it would be just me and myself for a few hours.

I decided that I wanted to have a harry potter marathon while I had the house to myself. Let's just see how many movies I can get through before my parents come and take over the big tv. I absentmindedly grabbed an apple and started cutting it up into slices. I didn't pay much attention to what I was doing until I felt a searing pain across my hand. "Ouch! Damned it!" I shouted. There was a big red gash across the palm of my left hand. I watched as it stopped bleeding and as if by magic, it started healing itself. Within seconds it looked like it was weeks old and then it vanished completely. I sighed, this just one more of those things that labels me a freak. Only my family knows about my fast healing capabilities but even they were unaware of just how fast I could heal.

I did have one other secret that nobody knew about. Not even my family knew about this. I had the ability to read minds. Yes, I can actually hear what people are thinking. But it's a very strange power. It doesn't work all the time. Usually I don't hear anything at all. Other times I may be able to hear a sentence or two of what people are thinking, and once in a while I can hear a whole inner monologue. I found that if I concentrate hard enough on someone than I can hear what they are thinking. But most of the time I don't hear anything. The power could be a blessing and a curse. It came in handy when I wanted to figure out secrets that people were, particularly my parents, were keeping from me. I was also considered one of the best gift givers at birthday parties because I was able to trick people into thinking about what they really wanted most. Yet, this gift was also a curse. I've seen and heard things that no person ever should. Thanks to this gift I've seen what my parents are like in the bedroom. Ew, just the thought makes me shudder.

I've kept my little power a secret since I first noticed it when I started puberty. I was afraid that if anyone ever found out about it then I would end up in a mental hospital. I didn't want anything else to label me a freak. I was different enough as it is.

I started watching my harry potter movies. I was about half ways through 'Goblet of Fire' when my parents came home and made me go to sleep.

I slept in until about 8:30 the next morning. I didn't have to go anywhere until noon when I had to work a shift from 12:00-4:00. Sundays were usually not as busy at Pizza Hut so I usually got a shorter shift. Saturday nights were the busiest and I was always guaranteed more hours. During the week I only worked two hours a day that way I'd have more time to study and do homework.

Speaking of homework I needed to finish up my essay for English. I'd also been assigned a group project on Friday with my two best friends Valerie and Alexis. It was a science Astronomy project and we were two people short which meant extra work on all of our behalf's.

I finished up my paper and started my portion of the research on the Sun which is what we were assigned to research. Each group had a different planet or star.

Soon it was time to leave. So I happily put my homework away for now and headed off to work. It was a rather slow day at work so I mostly just cleaned and then baked some pizzas. Then around three I got a notice on my computer of a delivery order. It was from Carlisle Culllen. I thought that was a little strange. Didn't they eat enough pizza yesterday? Or maybe they just really liked pizza. Oh well, I quickly charged his credit card and started baking the three large pizzas that he ordered.

When I was done I had to put the address on GPS because it didn't appear to be in any neighborhood that I had ever visited in my entire life. As I followed the GPS's orders I noticed that it was taking me further and further away from town. It took me to a house that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. This is a strange place to put a house.

I rang the doorbell once and right away the bronze haired boy answered the door.

"Renesmee" he said.

"Yeah, your Dr. Cullen's son right? I remember you from last night" I said.

"Yes, and it's Edward Cullen. Can you please come in for a minute we were hoping that it would be you who delivered" he said.

"Oh, okay" I said. That was weird. I wondered why they were hoping for me. I hope the Cullen boys aren't going to try hitting on me like all the other boys around here. I could see Edward's lips pulling back in a menacing way as I was thinking about the way the other boys I delivered to and how they loved hitting on me.

Edward led me to Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle she's here" he said.

"Hello Renesmee" he said.

"Hi Dr. Cullen" I said.

"Please call me Carlisle. Dr. sounds to formal" he said.

"Okay Carlisle I hear that you were looking for me" I said.

"Yes, we were hoping that it was you. I really needed to ask you some questions" he said.

"Uh okay, shoot" I said.

"Are you sure that you don't remember how you got that scar on your hand?" he asked.

"I'm sure, why are you so interested in my scar?" I asked.

"It's just that it's an unusual scar. I was curious about it" he said. "Have you noticed anything odd going around here lately. Have you noticed any unexplained disappearances around here?" he asked.

"Yes, it's been all over the news lately. It seems like people are going missing every single day. Then there's the strange murders too. Most of the Victims have been found bloodless" I said.

"Renesmee, I want you to stay off the streets past 6pm, even on the weekends; especially on Saturday nights. There's something big going on and we don't want anything happening to you" he said.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" I asked.

"It's just that, well, um, it's sad what's happening and we'd hate to see it happen anymore" he said. He was hiding something, that much was obvious.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. Saturday nights are the busiest at my job and I'm expected to report to work on that night" I said.

"Then call in sick. Do whatever you have to do as long as you're not out at that time" Edward said. He looked at me in a way that said that he meant business.

"It's not that easy. If I kept calling in sick than I'd lose my job. I can't do that" I said. Why did they want to protect me so much? "Besides, my boss would know that I'm lying because I've never been sick a day in my life" I said.

This was news to them. "You haven't?" Carlisle asked clearly shocked.

"Nope, I seem to have a super powerful immune system and just about everyone knows it" I said.

He seemed to be thinking about this very seriously for a moment before everyone else came in and interrupted. He introduced me to the rest of his family. I really liked Bella the most for some reason. She took a great interest in me for some reason.

Then I heard a door open "Is that pizza I smell?" I heard a voice say.

"Jacob" I heard Esme whisper.

This Jacob then entered the kitchen where we all were. I felt my heart stop as soon as I saw him. My breath seemed to get stuck in my throat as I stared at him. I had never seen a guy that big before. He was so…cut. He had the nicest six pack I had ever seen. My eyes roamed all over his body and his all over mine. His eyes lingered on my chest for a minute before Edward nudged him really hard in the ribs and growled a ferocious growl at him.

"Ouch!" Jacob shouted. "What was that for?"

"So you can learn to watch those wandering eyes of yours Jacob" Edward threatened. Man, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was being an over protective father.

"Well, nice to meet you Jacob. I'm Renesmee" I said.

"Renesmee, wow, you are so beautiful" he said. I heard another growl from Edward. What is it with this guy and growling?

"Thanks, you do too" I said.

"You've changed a-" he started to say but then he stopped himself. It sounded it like he was going to say that I changed a lot. That was weird. He didn't know me. I'd remember a face and body like his.

"You are, wow" he said.

"Thanks, but I look way better in regular clothes. I have this nice dress that people tell me I look sexy in, maybe I'll wear it for you sometime" I said.

"Okay" Edward said as he literally got in between us and pushed us apart with his hands. "Renesmee, don't you have pizzas to deliver" he added as he looked at me in a very serious way.

"No, my shift ended I'm officially off the clock" I said.

"Well, don't you have something else to do?" he asked sounding desperate now.

"Nope" I said.

Then Jacob said "In that case, would you like to have some of this pizza with me? I would love to get to know you a little bit more" Jacob said.

"I'd love to as long as it's okay with Carlisle and Esme" I said.

"Oh, it's okay with us" Esme said. I could see Edward shooting daggers at her.

"Thanks" I said.

"So Renesmee, is it okay if I call you Nessie?" he asked.

"Sure, that's fine with me" I said.

"So Nessie, you deliver pizzas?" he asked.

"Yup, as soon as I got my driver's license I started looking for a job to make some money. I love pizza so I though a job at pizza hut would be pretty cool. I got lucky because there were a lot of other candidates but I was chosen" I said.

"How long have you worked there?" he asked.

"A year. What about you? Do you have a job?" I asked.

"No" he said. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked completely catching me by surprise.

"No, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No" he answered and his face seemed to have lightened up a lot.

"Cool, because I would love to take you out sometime" he said.

"Yeah, I'd love that too" I said smiling.

We continued talking like that until all of the pizza was gone. I had only eaten three slices but Jacob had eaten all three boxes. How could this boy eat so much?

"Jacob, how can you stomach so much food? Those were large pizzas that I made" I asked.

"Let's just say I have a huge appetite. You made these?" he asked.

"I sure did. Most of the pizzas I deliver are pizzas that I have made myself" I said.

"You did a great job Ness" he said.

"Why thank you Jacob" I said.

Without noticing we had been leaning closer and closer to each other. Just as our lips were about to make contact someone cleared their throat.

I turned and saw Edward standing in the doorway. He and Jacob seemed to be shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

I looked at the time and realized that it was time for me to leave.

I said bye to everyone and just as I was about to leave I heard it.

_I wonder when the best time will be to tell her. _

I turned around and saw Edward standing right behind me and without thinking I blurted out "When would be the best time to tell me what?" I asked.

He stared at me, his eyes going wider than saucers. He was unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Well?" I said.

Then I realized what I did. I had just answered his unspoken thought.

**Please Review**


	3. Strange Family

**Chapter 3: Strange Family**

**Renesmee's POV**

Everyone just stood there not quite understanding what had just happened. Edward stood frozen as a statue. It seemed like he would never move again.

Meanwhile I really wanted to smack myself. How could I do something so stupid?! All of my life I have made it a point never to answer someone's thoughts. I've never slipped up like this before. They probably think I'm a freak now. Great! God I'm so stupid sometimes.

I also wondered about his thought. What did he mean by 'I wonder when the best time to tell her will be'? What was he keeping from me?

Then an idea hit me. If I concentrated hard enough I would be able to get into his head. I looked at him and concentrated. I felt like I was running at full speed to burst into the depths of his mind. Yes! Yes! I could feel myself getting closer. Then something strange happened. I felt like I had done a head butt straight into a brick wall. That was weird. I should have been able to get in without any problems. I tried again only to get the same result. I tried with all of the other members of the Cullen family and I just kept slamming into brick walls.

Lastly, I looked at Bella. The look on her face surprised me. It looked like she was concentrating really hard on something herself. These guys really are a strange family.

I decided that now would be the best time to leave.

"I should go home now before my family starts to worry" I said. I then left without saying another word.

My head was starting to throb and I could feel a migraine coming on. It was probably because of all my failed attempts at mind reading. I took some painkillers out of my purse and popped them into my mouth. If a migraine was coming on I thought it would be best to try to postpone it until I was safely home and not behind the wheel where I might become a menace on the roads of Chicago.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. It was way too strange. I had never failed an attempt at mind reading before. If I really wanted to get into someone's mind I always succeeded. Such was the way it has always been. So what happened this time? Why did I fail with reading all of their minds? I had successfully read Edward's mind accidentally but when I tried to do it purposefully I couldn't get in. None of this made any sense. It was like there was something blocking me out.

Once I went home I went straight to my bed. It seemed like the migraine was going to set in now. I just laid there with the door closed and the lights turned off. Once I started feeling better I started to move around again. When I looked at the time I saw that it was only 8:30. I decided to finish my Harry Potter movie before I went to bed. Was it just me, or did Cedric Diggory look a lot like Edward Cullen? Now that I think about it Edward looks a lot like Robert Pattinson, Bella looks a lot like Kristen Stewart, and Jacob looks a lot like Taylor Lautner. That was really strange.

Around 10pm I called it a night and went to bed. I was really tired from the day's events and unfortunately I had to go to school tomorrow. Why was the school week five days long and the weekend only two days long? It wasn't fair. I should write a letter to congress and get this reversed. Oh well, they'd never go for it.

I woke up to the sound of Miley Cyrus's song 'Wrecking Ball' blasting into my eardrums. I groaned as I turned over and hit the snooze button. How I would love to throw a wrecking ball at her right about now!

I got up about ten minutes later and started getting ready for school. The smell of eggs and sausage wafted through the house and it made my stomach growl in hunger. Once I went downstairs I poured myself a glass of orange juice and started eating. My mom's cooking was thing that could get me up on a Monday morning.

"How are you feeling?" mom asked. She had noticed that I wasn't feeling too well last night and she had begun to worry.

"I'm doing much better. I just needed a good night's rest" I said.

"What happened to you last night? You looked really out of it" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know. A migraine just sort of hit me out of nowhere" only part of that was a lie. I can't say I was attempting to mind read the minds of the strange Cullen family. Then I would sound like some sort of wack job.

"Well, we are glad you are feeling better" mom said.

"Me too" I said just as I finished my breakfast and dumped the dirty plate into the sink.

"You ready for school?" I asked Vanessa.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said.

"Same here. Well, let's get this over with. The sooner we start the sooner we finish" I said.

The parking lot was only moderately full when we arrived. There were, however, several brand new flashy cars that I had never before. I watched as the Cullen kids emerged from their cars.

"Is that the Cullen family?" Vanessa asked.

"Yup, that's them alright" I said.

"There, they look, wow" was all she could say.

"I know. There a bit strange though" I said.

"How?" she asked.

"You'll see. Now let's go class is about to start" I said.

She was a year younger than me so we had to part ways to go to our separate classes.

Throughout the day I noticed that the Cullens were in several of my classes.

Right after lunch was sixth period Astronomy class. I was a bit surprised when Edward and Bella gracefully strolled into the class. I had them in several of my classes throughout the day but not together.

We broke away into our groups to work on our project. Edward and Bella were the only ones left. They looked unsure of what they should do.

I watched as my teacher walked over towards them. "Well, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you two. All of the groups are filled up" Mr. Varner said.

For some reason my hand shot straight into the air. "Yes Renesmee" he said.

"Mr. Varner, we are only three people. We are two people short so we can take them in" I said.

"Okay, great idea Renesmee" he said.

"Who are they?" asked Valerie.

"That bronze haired boy is hot" Alexis said. I just rolled my eyes. That's usually the first thing she notices about boys when she first meets them. Whether they are hot or not.

"Seriously, I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on work with him right next to me" she continued. I could have sworn that I saw Bella scowl as they made their way over her. It was as if she had heard what Alexis said. But how is that possible? No person can hear that far. Then again I seem to have super hearing, so I guess it could be possible.

I introduced them as soon as they had reached our table. I had to admit that I felt really awkward with them in our group. I think that it had something to do with what happened yesterday. I debated whether I should attempt to read his mind again but then the bell rang signaling the end of class. We had decided to meet over the weekend.

The next few days went by in a blur. Soon it was Friday night. I had just arrived at my job when to my surprise my boss turned me away.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Cullens don't want you to work here anytime past 6pm. They're paying a good sum of money for me to keep you home on Friday and Saturday nights" he said.

"But, I don't understand" I said. What was there game?! Why did they want me to stay home so badly.

"They also want me to continue to pay you the same even though you'll be working less" he said.

"What?" I asked clearly shocked. They don't want me to work but they still don't want my paychecks to go down. It makes no sense. Nothing about this family makes any sense.

"You're still going to be paid as if you're working your regular hours" he said.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later then" I said before leaving.

They were one heck of a strange family. I didn't understand them at all. One thing I knew for sure is that I sure as hell wasn't going home. I wasn't going to be locked up in my house at 6pm on a Friday. No way!

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down my contacts list. Maybe one of my friends would be able to go see a movie with me. Then a certain number caught my attention, Jacob's. He was attending my school too and we had exchanged numbers a few days ago. Maybe I should call him.

So my decision was made. I dialed his number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hello" I heard him say.

"Hi Jacob, it's me Nessie" I said.

"Nessie, are you okay? Is something wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I have nothing to do and I'm wondering if you want to go see a movie or something?" I asked.

His tone got very happy "Of course Nessie, why don't we go to dinner and then see a movie?" he asked.

"It sounds like fun to me" I said.

"Then it's a date" he said.

**Please Review**


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

**Renesmee's POV**

After talking to Jacob I called my parents and let them know what had happened. They were okay with me staying out late but I had a curfew of 12 midnight. Jacob then called me back a little while later and we agreed on a place to meet at.

It was hard not to be happy when I saw that big grin on his face as I pulled into the restaurant parking lot. He looked so handsome as he stood there right next to his car. There's just something about this boy that can really make a girl's heart beat sound like crazy. I felt myself blush with embarrassment once he had caught me staring at him.

"Hi Nessie, why are you blushing?" he asked. Damned he's so darn perceptive.

"No reason" I lied smoothly.

"You're lying" he said. Okay, maybe the lie wasn't so smooth after all.

"Well, I don't want to tell you. I want to keep it a mystery" I said.

He eyed me skeptically before deciding that it would be best just to ignore it.

I was surprised by the intensity of his burning skin as we walked hand in hand into the restaurant. It felt like he had touched the surface of the sun or something.

"Jacob, are you feeling okay? You feel like you have a fever" I asked him out of concern.

"I'm okay, this is my natural temperature. I'm just a little warmer than most people" he said.

"A little!" I shrieked. "It feels like you stuck your hands in the oven for a little too long Jake!" I said a little too loudly.

"Really Nessie, it's okay. I'm okay, there's no reason to worry" he said.

"Okay" I said still a little unsure about what he was saying but deciding just to take his word for it instead.

I felt like the luckiest girl alive right now as I sat down with Jacob at a table. Then I wondered if he knew that the Cullens didn't want me out past 6pm. Did he know and choose to ignore them? Or was he blissfully unaware of what they wanted? I think he had to know because he lived with them but it was still killing me not to know.

"What are you thinking about Nessie? You look deep in thought" he said right after the waitress brought our appetizers. I didn't like this waitress at all. She kept staring at my Jacob without even a second glance at me. I guess I was a little jealous? I couldn't be sure about that.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh right you're question. Sorry I kinda space out for a minute" thanks a lot stupid waitress! "anyways I was sort of wondering if you, well, if you knew that the Cullens didn't want me out past 6pm" I said.

"Yes, I knew that. However, I don't agree with them. They shouldn't try to control you like that" he said. "They don't even know that I'm here. They're all out hunt-, I mean shopping" he said.

That was really weird. It sounded like he was going to say hunting. I could have easily read his mind to find out the truth but I preferred to respect people's privacy, but if he keeps confusing me the way he has I might just fall into the temptation.

"Why are they doing that?" I asked. I was getting desperate to figure out what it is that makes this family tick.

He sighed before continuing "It's complicated" he said.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "I think I can keep up" I said.

"It's just that, well, they care about you, can we please talk about something else?" he sounded desperate now so I decided to go easy on the guy and let him out of this conversation.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What do you plan on doing after you graduate high school?" he asked.

"I want to go to college. I'm not sure what it is that I want to study yet. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure about what I want to do right now" he said. "maybe I'll go to college. I'm not really sure about that though" he said.

"Why not Jake? College is good" I said.

"I'm just not sure about college right now or anything else for that matter" he said.

"What do you like doing for fun?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"I like hanging out at the beach. I enjoy hanging out with my friends too" he said. "What about you?" he asked.

"Me? Well, I love reading. I also love hanging out with friends and family" I said.

Our waitress arrived with our food after that which stopped our conversation momentarily. I still didn't like that waitress she was driving me crazy!

"Are you okay Ness? You look kind of upset about something" he asked.

"I fine I just don't like that waitress" I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

I hesitated, I wasn't really sure I wanted to answer this question for fear that I would sound like a jealous freak.

"Come on Ness, you can tell me" he said with those big, pleading Jacob eyes of his. Darn it! I just couldn't resist!

"I can't stand the way that she keeps looking at you. It's driving me crazy! And I'm jealous! There I admit it" I said.

Jacob seemed to be very amused by this "You're jealous?" he questioned right before he burst out in laugher.

"Jacob Black this is so not funny!" I stated.

"You have no reason to feel this way. There's only one girl I'm interested in and she's sitting right in front of me" he said causing me to nearly choke on the soda I had been drinking.

"What?" I managed to wheeze out.

"I'm interested in you and only you" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ness, you aren't seeing yourself clearly are you? You're beautiful, smart, and you're interesting. I like you" he said making blush for the millionth time that night.

"Why thank you Jacob, I like you too" I said.

Soon after that we finished our food and the bill was brought to us. I immediately reached for my wallet and pulled out my credit card only to be stopped by a warm hand grabbing my arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What's it look like I'm doing. I'm paying the bill" I said.

"Nessie, put the credit card down" he said sternly.

"Jacob, I'm just paying the bill so-" he cut me off short.

"No, I'm paying the bill so-" I interrupted him now.

"Jacob it was my idea to go out so let me-"

"No Nessie, a gentleman never lets the lady pay the bill. Especially on the first date" he said.

"but-" I started to say but he stopped me again.

"Nessie, I'm paying" he said and he whipped out his card so fast that I couldn't argue any further.

I tried paying for our movie tickets but he wasn't having it either. He refused to let me pay for anything; not even the soda and candy we got at the concession stand. This boy is to stubborn for his own good.

By the time we were done it was only 9pm.

"What should we do now?" I asked Jacob.

"I don't know, but I'm not ready to go home yet and face the wrath of the Cullens when they find out that I've been out with you all evening. Besides I'm having too much fun to want to end it all already" he said.

"I'm having a lot of fun with you to Jake. I'm not ready to end it either" I said.

"Why don't we just go for a walk around town?" he asked.

"Alright, that sounds fun" I said.

We walked arm in arm down the streets. An idea hit me like a ton of bricks when we passed the equestrian center.

"Jacob, have you ever ridden a horse before?" I asked.

"No" he answered.

"Then you have never lived. It's so much fun. Let's rent a couple of horses and ride through the trails" I said.

"Ness-"

"Or are you afraid of a horse?" I asked teasingly.

Oh boy did this get his attention.

"Renesmee, I am so not afraid of a horse. You take that back instantly" he said.

"Okay, only if you go riding with me" I said.

"Okay, okay fine" he said

Again we fought over who was going to pay for the rented horses.

"Jacob are you going to let me pay for any of my ideas tonight?" I asked.

"Nope. I do not intend to let you pay for anything" he said. I swear this boy is as stubborn as a mule.

The guy brought out a chestnut colored horse and a white colored horse. I chose the chestnut colored one. I mounted my horse with ease but Jacob seemed to be struggling so I had to show him how to get on. I also showed him how to steer, pick up speed, slow down, and stop the horse.

"You seem to know a lot about this Nessie" he said.

"I took lessons as a kid and I ride very often" I said.

"You look beautiful on that horse Ness" he said.

"Thanks Jake, you look good too" I said. He truly did, he looked like a knight in shining armor with that white horse of his.

We continued riding through the forest and talking for awhile. Then suddenly he stopped.

"I think I hear something" he said before going in another direction.

"Jacob! It's not good to stray too far away from the trails, you could get lost!" I shouted but he didn't listen. He just kept on going before he disappeared. I listened for whatever it was that he heard. I heard footsteps and growling.

Suddenly my horse tensed up. His eyes bulged out in sheer panic. He made that neighing sound before rearing up on his hind legs and running off like he was running for dear life. I took a quick glance behind me and got the crap scared out of me when I saw the entire Cullen family behind me.

The horse continued to run for dear life. I had never seen a horse get this spooked before not even when they have seen snakes or heard gunshots. This horse was acting like the Cullens were eight vicious predators rather than eight harmless humans.

I learned from experience that the best thing to do in this situation is to just let the horse run. Trying to stop the horse can just scare him more. Once he is calm enough than you can try to stop him.

The horse continued to neigh and rear up on it's hind legs. He did not appear to be calming down.

Suddenly I was thrown off the horse. Warm arms stopped me from falling onto the floor.

"Are you okay Ness?" came Jacob's voice.

"I'm okay. What about you Jacob?"

"I'm fine Ness. I'm just worried about you" he said.

I remained there in his warms arms for a minute before it happened. We leaned closer and closer before our lips finally touched. We kissed passionately for a minute until I happened to look to my left. I was met with the faces of eight angry and shocked Cullens.

**Please Review**


	5. Busted

**Chapter 5: Busted**

**Renesmee's POV**

I just stared at them as I remained in Jacob's massive arms. They continued to stare at me in shock and disbelief as well. Why? Why did they have to show up right now? Damned this so embarrassing.

Their faces were a mixture of anger and shock. Edward kept looking at Jacob like he would love nothing more than to murder him right now.

Slowly Jacob set me back on my feet. Nobody moved or said anything. It was just all way to awkward and embarrassing. What could I say?

"Um, hi" I said once I finally found my voice. My whole body shook with nervousness as all of their eyes snapped to me.

Carlisle started making his way towards me in a calm manor. For some reason this made me more nervous even though nothing but peace seemed to be radiating from him.

He stopped right in front of me. "Renesmee, what are you doing here and at this time?" he asked.

"I, uh, well, you see I was with Jake-" I started saying.

"Yes we see that. But we told you that we didn't want you out past 6pm and it's 11:30pm. Why did you disobey?" he asked.

Then Jacob interrupted us "It was my idea. I wanted to go out with her and I invited her to go on a date with me" he lied.

I was touched that Jacob was willing to take the blame for me but I couldn't let him do that. It wasn't right.

"Really Jacob? This was all your idea?" Carlisle asked.

"No it wasn't. It was my idea. I'm the one who asked him out" I said. "Jacob was just trying to take the blame for me"

"That's what I suspected" he said.

"Renesmee do your parents know that you are here with him?" Bella asked.

"Sort of" I said.

The way she raised her eyebrows at me reminded me of a mother patronizing a child for bad behavior.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Edward asked.

"They know that I'm out. They even gave me a curfew of midnight. They just don't exactly know where I am at or that I'm with Jacob" I said.

"Renesmee, you go home right now and we will talk later. Right now we need to talk to Jacob. He is in serious trouble for what he did" Carlisle said in a calm voice that still scared me. Jacob took a massive nervous gulp. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Okay, I need to go get the horses though. I'm not sure where there at" I said.

"Fine, we'll leave first. Animals don't exactly like us" he said.

I wondered why that was. What was it about the Cullens that my horse was so scared of? Horses usually don't react that strongly to a human. Sure a person might startle a horse a little, but this was different, my horse was acting like he was scared for his life.

After a few minutes of searching I finally found them. Both horses looked spooked, but they soon calmed down and I was able to lead them back.

I called my parents and told them that I would be running a little bit late. I didn't want to get in trouble for missing curfew. I was in enough trouble already with the Cullens. I really didn't understand this family at all. They were treating me like, like I was a valued member of their family. It made no sense though. I was nobody to them and what were they to me?

There was only one thing that I was sure of, I was in big trouble, not with my parents, but with the Cullens. The thought of that scared me. What were they going to do to me? What is Carlisle going to say to me when we talk again? I didn't like how he said that Jacob was in big trouble for going out with me. It made me a little nervous.

The sight of my house made me a little less nervous. I pulled into the garage and made my way to the front door. I paused before entering. I took a deep breath to calm myself before my parents saw me. I didn't want to appear nervous. After all nothing serious happened. If my mom saw me this way she would go all momma bear on me and would probably never let stay out so late again. My mom did have a tendency to be just a little over protective sometimes. When I say 'a little' I mean that in the most sarcastic way possible.

After a minute I went in.

"How was your day?" mom asked as soon as I went in.

"It was good. I went out with a boy; Jacob Black" I said. I might as well be the one to tell her since word might get to her now anyways.

"You went out with a boy" mom said.

"Yes mom and we kissed to" I added. I might as well get that one out there too.

"You kissed?" mom asked sounding extremely shocked.

"What's all this about kissing a boy?" dad asked as he ran into the living room; apparently he overheard everything I just said.

"Your daughter went out with Jacob Black and they kissed" mom said.

Dad then turned to look at me. Uh oh.

"Dad, I'm 17 years old. I'm old enough to date and kiss" I said.

"Renesmee-" he started to say before I interrupted him.

"Dad, it's just kissing. That's all" I said. He looked like he was about to blow up so I made my escape to my room. My dad was one of those dads that doesn't want their daughters to date until their 40 years old, let alone kissing. It's so hypocritical considering that his first kiss was at the age of 13. Oh well, that's dad I guess.

I could hear him ranting and raving about how I'm too young to date and how I'm too young to be kissing. I put my ear buds in an attempt to drown him out with my music. He's in one of his moods now and when he is in a mood it takes him a really long time to calm down.

I woke up with the ear buds still in my ears. My iPhone was now completely dead and would need to be charged.

I turned on the TV and started watching the news.

"30 more victims" the anchorwoman said.

"30 more deaths and disappearances last night. Chicago is in a state of terror as Police and investigators are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from several new gangs to wildly active serial killers" she said.

I changed the channel after that. The news was just scary and depressing at the same time. I hope they figure out who the culprits are soon and that they catch them.

Just then mom came in with the phone in her hand.

"Renesmee, Carlisle wants to speak to you for some reason" she said.

"Okay" I said and she handed me the phone.

I hesitated for a second. Did I really want to talk to him right now? I should, better to just get it over with.

I pressed the phone to my ear anxiously.

"Hello" I said.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asked.

"It's me" I said

"Why aren't you answering your phone? Edward and Bella have been calling you all morning" he asked.

"Sorry about that my phone was dead" I said.

"Can you come over right now. We need to talk" it sounded like an order rather than a question.

"Sure, just let me ask if my parents are okay with it" I said.

They were a bit confused by Carlisle's request but they were still okay with it.

I was still nervous about going over there. I had honestly hoped that my parents wouldn't allow me to go over there but of course luck is never on my side.

It took every ounce of my concentration to focus on the road and not cause a car accident. It was hard though because thoughts of what was awaiting me kept intruding upon my mind. My feeling of eminent doom spiked as soon as their house came into view.

As soon as I knocked on their door Esme answered. Her warm and loving smile did nothing to calm the nerves.

"Come in sweetie we're waiting for you" she said. "Don't worry we don't bite" she added when she noticed my hesitation.

Everyone was waiting in the living room. "There you are Renesmee. We've been waiting for you. Why don't you take a seat" Carlisle said.

There was a spot next to Jacob which I intended to take. As I made my way over there Edward got in front of me and stopped me.

"Why don't you sit next to me and Bella" he said in a way that sounded like he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay" I said. I went and sat in between the both of them.

It was Carlisle who started "Renesmee, why did you disobey us last night? We gave you that rule for a reason. Your safety was at stake last night. You could have been seriously hurt or worse" he said in a very serious manner.

"I don't understand. Why are you so interested in my safety? We don't even know each other that well" I said.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt. We don't want anything to happen to you" he said.

"Why? Why do you care so much? It shouldn't even matter to you guys if I get killed or not by whatever is happening" I said.

"Don't you ever say that again. We care about you so much more than you know. But don't ever say that we don't care about your safety and whether you live or die" Edward said in a tone that scared me speechless. The look on his face matched his voice. I looked at Bella and the expression on her face told me that she was clearly upset by what I had said.

"Edward is right. Don't ever say anything like that ever again" Bella said.

"Renesmee contrary to your belief we do care about you and we don't want anything to happen to you. Don't ever disobey us. We gave you that order for a reason. Since we can't trust that you won't break this rule again we are going to be watching you very closely from now on. If you are caught again we'll find a way to make sure that you can't go out past 6 again" Carlisle said.

Why?! Why were they being like this with me?! It was all way too confusing.

"How are you going to watch me closely?" I asked in despair.

All Carlisle said was "we have our ways and that's all you need to know"

I sat there at a loss for words.

"You can leave now" Carlisle said.

I got up slowly and left.

Nothing was making sense anymore.

**A/N: I want to make the next chapter in either Edward's or Jacob's point of view. So I just wanted to ask which point of view you would like. The next chapter is going to be about what happened after the date and what Edward did to Jake for kissing Nessie. **


	6. The Kiss

**A/N: Everyone who voted chose Edward's POV so Edward is the winner. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Kiss**

**Edward's POV**

Life can be crazy, and unexpected. Sometimes you are so sure of the way things are that you'd never expect for things to change so drastically and so fast. I should have learned that lesson a long time ago when I met Bella, but it appears that I haven't learned that yet.

Meeting Bella and getting married was unexpected. I surely never expected to be blessed with my daughter. My little Nessie who was and still is truly a miracle. She was a miracle in just about every sense of the word. Her arrival was an unexpected but welcome surprise. I had always been sure that we'd have her. That is until the devastating day that she mysteriously disappeared.

Life had been nothing but pure bliss and happiness after our confrontation with the Volturi. We were now free to live our lives happily without fear. Then one day when we are all out hunting she disappeared without a trace. We couldn't find a scent, or anything we could use to track the person who had took her. There was absolutely no way to find her. Our little girl was nine months old but physically she appeared to be about three years old. The search was anguishing as days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. We thought for sure that we'd never see our little Nessie again.

Yet, we were wrong yet again. Never in our wildest dreams did we ever imagine that a newborn army would somehow lead us to Nessie. Never. At last, we had found her. We had found our daughter. It was a bitter sweet thing though because she couldn't remember us and she had a new family of her own. She belonged to a different family now. A family that loves her and cherishes her as much as we did and still do.

Even though she appeared to be all human she wasn't. This became apparent when she read my mind. That was another shock to us. She had inherited mine and Bella's power backwards. That's the way it was and that's the way we always thought it was going to be. So how did that change? How did she end up with my gift? We didn't know. We didn't want her to know about us yet so Bella has been shielding our minds ever since that day.

I was still very protective of my daughter too. That was proven last night after I saw her and Jacob kissing. I couldn't help the growl that escaped from my chest as I remembered what happened last night.

We had been out hunting in the forest when we came across a strange scent. From the scent we could tell that it was one of the newborn vampires.

"The scent is heading north" Jasper said.

So we followed the scent in the direction that Jasper indicated.

"She's on your left" Alice said. Just then the vampire whipped past us and we went chasing after it.

We ran through the forest at a speed that no human eyes would ever be able to detect. We almost had her when another scent hit my nose.

It was a combination of horse, shape shifter, and Nessie's scent. Soon everyone else had detected it to and they stopped.

Everyone's face grew very concerned. The only thing on our mind's was Nessie's safety.

"What are those two doing here at this time?" Carlisle asked sounding very worried and upset at the same time.

"I don't know, but we have to find them. We have to get them out of here as fast as we can" Bella said. I nodded in agreement.

"We need to find them and get Nessie out of here safely. Once we are alone I swear I'll kill Jacob for putting her in danger" I growled.

"Calm down Edward. First thing's first, we have to find them before she does" Esme added.

"You're right. Find Nessie first and then deal with that idiot of a mutt later" I said.

It didn't take long to find them. They were just strolling along when Jacob suddenly decided to leave in a different direction. From his thoughts I could tell that he had heard another vampire and went to go investigate.

My family and I began to approach Nessie. It was at that time that her horse sensed our presence and bolted.

"Damned we didn't think this through very well" I muttered as we chased after her at a safe distance. We had temporarily forgotten about animals and their natural fear of our kind.

"That's why we never go near humans when they are riding horses or any other type of animal. In these situations we are putting the human at serious risk of injury or worse" Carlisle added "We should have thought of that"

"So what are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"We have to wait until she's off of the horse" Carlisle said.

We lost sight of her after a while of following. Perhaps it would have been wiser to move a little bit faster. Oh well.

We rounded a corner and I was met with a sight that I never wanted to see. Jacob was holding Nessie like a baby as they kissed passionately; tongue and all. I couldn't form a coherent thought. Nothing but pure rage ravaged my mind. I was going to strangle the life out of Jacob the moment that I got the chance. I was going to murder him. He was going to die slowly and painfully. How dare that mutt! How dare he kiss my daughter! From the moment that those two first laid eyes on each other day I knew that I was going to keep an eye on them. I didn't like the way Jacob was looking at Nessie. He was looking at her in a much different way than he did fourteen years ago. He was seeing her differently now and she was seeing him very differently as well and I didn't like it at all.

I just never thought that this was going to happen. All I could see was red. Jacob had better watch out because right now I was a bull and he was the red flag.

Finally they stopped when Nessie finally noticed our presence. Jacob set her down and they just stared at us awkwardly.

"Um, hi" Nessie said still clearly feeling very awkward about the whole thing.

Carlisle started making his way towards her in a calm manor. He stopped right in front of her. "Renesmee, what are you doing here and at this time?" he asked.

"I, uh, well, you see I was with Jake-" she started saying.

"Yes we see that. But we told you that we didn't want you out past 6pm and it's 11:30pm. Why did you disobey?" he asked. He wanted to take the blame for her. This was all her idea.

Then Jacob interrupted them "It was my idea. I wanted to go out with her and I invited her to go on a date with me" he lied.

"Really Jacob? This was all your idea?" Carlisle asked. He wasn't convinced at all.

"No it wasn't. It was my idea. I'm the one who asked him out" Nessie said. "Jacob was just trying to take the blame for me"

"That's what I suspected" he said.

"Renesmee do your parents know that you are here with him?" Bella asked.

"Sort of" she said.

"What do you mean by sort of?" I asked.

"They know that I'm out. They even gave me a curfew of midnight. They just don't exactly know where I am at or that I'm with Jacob" she said.

"Renesmee, you go home right now and we will talk later. Right now we need to talk to Jacob. He is in serious trouble for what he did" Carlisle said. Oh yeah, Jacob was in a whole world of trouble. I'm still going to kill that dog.

"Okay, I need to go get the horses though. I'm not sure where there at" I said.

"Fine, we'll leave first. Animals don't exactly like us" he said.

Emmett secretly followed her to make sure that she safely returned home.

A few minutes after they dissappeared I couldn't contain myself long anymore. I lunged straight at Jacob. My hands clasped around his throat cutting off his oxygen.

"You absolute moronic idiot! How dare you! How dare you even think about my daughter that way let alone kissing her!" I shouted. I half expected the moron to phase to protect himself but he didn't. "Don't you ever touch her that way again!" I continued to shout. I could feel the others attempting to wrestle me free from him but I didn't let up one bit.

"and what the hell were you thinking bringing her out here at this time!" I shouted. His face was starting to turn blue now.

"Edward let go of him you're going to kill him" I heard Bella shout. She was right. I couldn't kill the dog no matter how much I wanted to right now. I guess I would regret it in the morning. Then again that's hours away. No! I better not. It would upset Bella greatly as well as the rest of them.

I reluctantly let go and let him breathe again. He gasped for breath. After a few minutes we began to make our way back and I was resisting the urge to lunge at him again the whole way back.

"Jacob what were you thinking by going out with her this late and to the middle of a forest?!" Carlisle said sounding upset to.

"She wanted to go out with me. As her imprinter I can't deny her what she wants. Also, let me be perfectly honest, I wanted to go out with her too" he said.

"You-" I started to say but my wife's glaring silenced me.

"Jacob, there was a newborn out there. She could have been hurt or worse. We don't want anything to happen to her. We can't risk her safety like that" Carlisle said.

"I understand that but you're controlling her to much. She doesn't know you or what you're trying to do. You can't control someone you don't know" Jacob said.

"Well, we have to do something to keep her safe" Carlisle said. "We have to try"

Throughout the night we kept discussing various ways that we can keep her safe. We couldn't come up with much.

We talked with her the next day in an attempt to keep her from repeating last night's activities. It was going to be hard.

**Renesmee's POV**

I still couldn't figure out what the motives of the Cullen family were. They were a mystery to me. They were strange. I didn't understand there strong need to treat me like a child. I didn't know them. I wasn't sure what to do so I decided to observe them. Maybe that way I'd be able to figure them out and learn whatever secrets they were hiding.

I couldn't stop thinking that night so I took some cold medicine to help me sleep. That was the only reason that I ever took cold medicine actually. Since I've never been sick I've never needed it unless it was to help me sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling very well rested. I turned on the TV to keep my mind off of things for a while. TV always did the trick for me. I didn't want to start thinking about the Cullens and self-induce a headache from trying to figure them out.

"Renesmee?" I heard my mom say.

"Yes mom?" I asked.

"after breakfast can you go check the pool? I think there's a problem with the filter" she said.

"Okay mom" I said.

I was always sent to fix pool problems because I have this strange ability to hold my breath underwater for a very long time. Also added to the list of strange things about me is that I can see and hear perfectly underwater. Plus I never get ear infections from the water. Sometimes I think that I'm the only person in the world with these strange abilities. It makes me feel very lonely at times. It's also very useful sometimes.

After breakfast I put on my bathing suit and dived straight into the cold water. I saw the problem right as clearly as any normal person would have seen it above water. I had been under for a long time when I heard new voices.

"Where is she?" I heard Edward's voice as clearly as if he had been standing right next to me.

"She's in the pool fixing a problem" I heard my sister say.

"She's under the water?!" I heard Bella respond quite loudly.

"Yup" my sister responded.

"How long has she been under there for?" I heard Edward asked.

"Not really sure" was my sister's response.

"You're not in the least bit concerned about her?" Edward asked sounding upset and worried.

"No, sometimes I swear Renesmee is part fish she can stay in there for a really long time and be unaffected. She's done this before" my sister said.

They went silent after that. So I thought for sure that they must have gone back inside. I continued to fix the filter for a long time still. I swam back to the surface only to be met with their faces staring right at me.

"Holy shit!" I shouted.

"language!" Edward scolded. What the hell?! I decided to play along.

"Sorry dad" I said sarcastically. "Next time don't scare the crap out of a girl and she won't curse" I added.

"How long were you under there for?" he asked. I looked at the time.

"An hour and a half" I responded. Both of their eyes bulged out of their heads.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked sounding very shocked.

"I don't know really. I have this strange ability to hold my breath underwater for a really long time.

"Do you have any other 'strange abilities'?" Edward asked. It seemed like there were quotations around the words strange abilities.

"I have quite a few actually" I said. Edward and Bella glanced at each other.

"Um, we need to talk to you. Also, were very curious about your abilities" Bella said. "Besides we also have that group project to work on. Your friends should be here soon. Can we talk before they come?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll talk" I said a little hesitantly. I wasn't really sure that I'd wanted to tell them everything but I had a feeling that they weren't exactly normal themselves.

**A/N: A very special thank you to sibuna826twihard for making an amazing tralier for this story. You're this beta I can ask for. A link to all the trailers she has made for me is posted on my profile. Make sure to check out her stories they are amazing!**

**Please Review**


	7. Something Strange

**Chapter 7: Something Strange**

**Renesmee's POV**

Edward and Bella continued to stare at me and I at them. It was odd, it seemed like none of us knew exactly where to begin or who should start the conversation.

Since no one seemed to want to start talking any time soon I got up to go take a shower. Being under a pool fixing a filter for an hour and a half is definitely going to leave you need a shower.

"Where are you going? We really need to talk" Edward asked.

"I'm going to go shower first, I won't be long" I said.

"Okay" I heard him mutter to himself.

To be honest I was afraid of the upcoming conversation. I had never had a full-blown discussion about the weird things that I can do. There were a few things that I planned on keeping secret though. The biggest two things that I would never reveal to anyone are my abilities to read minds and heal extremely quickly. There were enough things to label me a freak without adding these two to the ever growing list of odd things about me.

At the same time I did want to talk to them. I was intrigued by them, and the way they seemed to care about me so much. Or is obsessive/possessive the right words? The way they behaved with me made me feel that way sometimes. I just didn't understand it and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. I could always try reading their minds again. No, something strange was happening there to. One minute I was able to hear what Edward was thinking and literally the next minute it was impossible to hear anything at all. That was yet another mystery of the Cullen family that I was determined to figure out.

With all of my thinking I ended up taking much longer than I had meant to in the shower. I ended up taking up even longer since I had to dry my hair and do all my makeup. Then my friends called to reschedule till tomorrow. By the time I was done I had taken a total of two and a half hours.

When I went back they were still sitting in the exact same positions that they were sitting in before. They reminded me of statues, completely unmoving beings. It wasn't until they heard me that they finally move.

Bella had her eyebrows raised at me "Two and a half hours is your idea of not being long?" she asked.

"Sorry, I took longer than I thought I was going to take. By the way Alexis and Valerie cancelled. They want to come tomorrow after school instead" I said.

"Oh okay" she said.

"Well Renesmee, now that gives us more time to talk" Edward said.

I gulped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said.

"Well we wanted to talk to you about what happened last night" Bella said.

"You mean me going out past 6:30? I don't understand why you all are so upset about that. I keep trying to think of a rational explanation and I just can't think of anything" I said.

"It's a bit complicated and we can't really explain anything right now" Edward said sounding like he was serious.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"It's just, well, never mind that. We decided to let you do whatever you want. You can go out at night if you want" Edward said in a way that made me think there was something more. Something that he was keeping from me. It's hard to explain really.

"Why this sudden change of heart?" I asked. They were really throwing me for loops now. I was way past confused. One minute there all about my safety and the next there letting me do whatever I want. Yet I still felt that there was something being kept from me, something that concerned me. Whatever it was, I didn't like it one bit.

Bella said "Now that we've gotten that out of the way let's hear about you. We're curious about you and you're 'special abilities', such as you miracously holding your breath underwater for an hour and a half"

I took a deep breath before starting "There's nothing much to say really. Besides that I'm also stronger and faster than most people. I've never lost a track race before and I've been racing since I was 11 years old" I said.

"Wait, wait" Edward interrupted "You've never lost a race before?" he asked.

"Nope, I haven't. Track isn't exactly easy either. In fact there all pretty damned brutal in their own way and yet I've managed to break all the records and win every single race. I've never even come close to losing" I said. I kind of hated talking about my track records to other people. I didn't want to come across as someone who brags and I definitely don't want people to feel that I'm rubbing it in their faces, so it was strange to just spill my guts like this.

To say that they were both dumbstruck would be the understatement of the century.

"That is something indeed. I didn't think that was _humanly_ possible" Bella said emphasizing the word 'human' for some odd reason.

"I wouldn't have thought that was possible for a normal person to have achieved that kind of feat either" Edward added.

"I don't know what to say then. I'm just odd in that sense then. I have a lot of awards and trophies that prove that I'm not lying though" I said.

"Could we see them?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I don't mind at all" I said.

They were shocked to see the hundreds of trophies that I had lined on my bookshelf. That's definitely for sure.

"Is there anything else that's different about you?" Edward asked.

I sighed, they wanted more information and this was heading into dangerous territory.

Before I opened my mouth I heard my mom calling me to the kitchen to cut up some meat for her.

Saved by the bell, I thought to myself. Then Edward and Bella followed me to the kitchen. So much for being saved by the bell. They were going to get answers out of me one way or another.

I took the beef and began cutting it into the steaks that we would eat for dinner.

"Well Nessie?" prompted Edward "can you please tell us"

I looked at them while I was cutting. "Well I also have unusually strong senses. Sometimes I think I have a dog's nose, an eagle's eye, and my hearing is extremely well developed to" I said.

I watched the shocked expressions on their faces. A sharp searing pain in my left hand snapped me out of my reverie.

"Ouch, god damned it!" I shouted. Thanks to my lack of attention to my meat cutting I hadn't realized how close the knife was to my hand. The blood was oozing out of my palm at an extremely fast rate.

"Nessie are you okay?" Bella asked as I rinsed my hand in the sink.

"No I cut my hand" I said.

"Here's some first aid. Just wrap your hand in this and we can take you to the emergency room" Edward said.

"That won't be necessary" I said as my fast healing started to kick in. Then I realized with horror that Edward and Bella were standing right behind and they were about to witness what I wanted to keep secret, my ability to heal at an unnatural rate.

"Nessie don't be-" he stopped himself when my wound suddenly stopped bleeding and magically sealed itself. Within seconds it looked weeks old and then it disappeared altogether as though the wound never existed in the first place.

No one moved, said anything, or even breathed for a really long time. They stared at me as if I had grown a third arm. It made me feel really self-conscious and I hated it. This is exactly what I was afraid would happen if anyone found out.

I wanted to know what they were thinking about me so I attempted to read his mind again.

To my surprise I was able to hear.

"_I wonder what Carlisle will think of this" he said. _

"_Why would he want to tell him" I thought to myself. _

Edward's head snapped towards me again.

"_Can you please do me a favor and stop reading my mind?" he asked. _

I felt the color drain my face. Had he just…? What?

"_You're not the only who can read minds, I can to. Please stop reading mine. There are some things that I need to keep to myself" he said to me. _

"_Okay, but please don't tell anyone else about this. I'd prefer to keep this a secret"I said_

He just nodded at me and then they both left.

That had to be the strangest thing that I'd ever done. I guess you can we had a 'mental conversation', something that had never happened before. I didn't know what to think, feel, or do. They were something out of this world, that was the only thing I was sure about that. Whatever they were it sure as hell wasn't normal, and now, I was now more determined than ever before to find out what they were hiding.

**Please Review. **


	8. Thrill Seekers

**Chapter 8: Thrill Seekers**

**Bella's POV **

"You did what?!" I screamed so loudly when my idiotic husband told me what had just taken place at Renesmee's house.

"I had to do something so she would stop trying to read our minds. You forgot to shield me what was I suppose to do?" he asked. He looked very afraid.

"Edward, I am honestly amazed at how stupid you are! What were you suppose to do?! How about instead of having 'mental conversations' with our daughter you tell me what is happening instead so I can take care of the problem!" I shouted.

I could not believe the idiocy of what he had just done! I don't I've ever been this angry in my human or vampire life!

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"That right there is the problem Edward, you didn't think! Because if you had been thinking you would have realized that such an action would make her highly suspicious of us! I can't wait to see what the others think of your sheer stupidity!" I continued to yell.

"Bella-" "Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you until we get home and tell everyone exactly what you just did" I said. I was so angry that I had to pull over a couple of times because it was affecting my driving. That was saying a lot right there.

For the rest of the week that we watched her she acted pretty normal. I think she was a little weary of being around Edward, but other than that we didn't notice anything different. We acted the same too. We pretended that none of Edward's stupid actions ever took place. For now everything seemed good.

When we got home I was still so furious that I broke the car door when I slammed it shut.

"Are you okay Bella? You seem upset" Carlisle said.

Ha! Upset doesn't even begin to cover it!

"No I'm quite furious actually. Why don't we let Edward explain what he just did" I seethed.

"It must be bad, you never get mad at him" Esme said

"Oh believe me it's really bad" I said. Carlisle turned to look at Edward.

"Son, what happened?"

Edward was fidgeting nervously. It was obvious that he feared the same reaction from them that I had given him. "Well when we were at Nessie's house Bella forgot to shield me so she started reading my mind again. So I told her to stop, mentally that is, we conversed mentally" Edward managed to say through his nervousness.

Carlisle lost his usually calm demeanor in less than a second. "You WHAT?!" he screamed. Him screaming is also saying a lot. Not once had I ever heard him lose control like that. Even Esme looked furious "Edward how can you do something so stupid?!" She shouted.

"That was the optimum of stupidity Edward! Didn't you think of the possible consequences of this!?" Carlisle shouted sounding extremely angry.

"I didn't know what to do. I acted on impulse" he said.

"Since when is acting on impulse a good idea?!" Carlisle shouted. "I thought that we were the more intelligent species here! Even most humans know that it is almost never a good idea to act on something without first thinking it through!" he shouted.

"I can't believe you Edward! I never thought that you'd do something this stupid!" Esme said. "I'm very upset with you right now"

That struck home with him, if there was something that Edward never wanted to do, it was to upset Carlisle and Esme. He hated the idea of disappointing them. I could see just how much this affected him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" he said.

"Sorry isn't going to undo the serious mistake you just made" Carlisle said.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked. It was obvious that my daughter was going to be very suspicous of us now thanks to my oh so wonderful husband. Therefore, we needed to come up with some sort of plan.

"For now we'll just have to keep an eye on her. Maybe Edward can spy on her thoughts and tell us anything useful" Carlisle said.

"Yeah maybe his gift safe us from the mess that it created in the first place" I said.

"Well, it's the best plan that we have for now" Carlisle said. He was right, that was the best idea for now. We were already keeping an eye on Nessie, following her everywhere to keep her safe from the newborn army.

For the rest of the week that we watched her she acted normal. I think she was a little weary of being around Edward, but that was it. We acted normal too. We pretended that Edward's stupid actions never took place. For now everything was good.

**Renesmee's POV**

After my strange encounter with Edward the other day I just couldn't shake this feeling, there was something about him, something about all of them actually, that I just couldn't quite figure out. How is that Edward and I were able to read each other's minds? That was the freakiest thing that ever happened to me. Before that the freakiest thing that had ever happened was discovering my mind reading powers, but this definitely takes the cake in the freaky department. Part of me worried if he would tell the others what had happened. I didn't want anyone to know about what happened.

If Edward did tell them they didn't show any signs of knowing anything throughout the following week. They acted normal, as if they didn't know anything. Maybe they did no nothing about what happened. I couldn't be sure about that. All I knew for sure is that I'd have to be careful with my thoughts from now on. At least I'd have to be careful with my thoughts when Edward was around anyway.

The Cullens, were overall, very nice people. Even if they were, um, different, they were genuinely nice to others. I still didn't understand their unusual interest in me, and maybe I never would understand it. Maybe I just would never understand them period.

At last, Saturday morning had arrived. I woke up at 8:30 in the morning. I sighed, I would have loved to have slept in later on a Saturday morning, but oh well.

I laid in bed as I tried thinking of plans for the day since I had the day off, which was weird because I never got Saturdays off. I looked outside and noticed that the weather was beautiful today. Than an idea hit me. Cliff diving, I loved cliff diving. Today would be the perfect day to go cliff diving.

Ever since we were little my sister and I have loved diving. Our dad signed us up for diving lessons because he wanted us to learn how to dive too. He was also a cliff diver, and it was him that inspired that desire in us in the first place. Our dad was also our coach too, he taught us how to cliff dive safely, well as safely as cliff diving can get anyways. Cliff diving is a very dangerous sport, but there are ways to minimize the risks as much as possible.

So my dad, my sister, and I love to cliff dive recreationally. There is nothing like the feeling of falling through the air at an incredible speed just before you plunge into the icy water below. All of us feel the same way. I come from a family of thrill seekers, except my mom. I think my mom prays for us every time we go cliff diving.

I fixed my bed as I thought about the activity that I had planned for today and I smiled. The thought of what was awaiting already sent thrills throughout me.

When I went downstairs I noticed that my parents were gone. They had left a note on the coffee table saying that they had to leave but that they'd be back soon. It also said that Carlisle and Esme were stopping by and they'd most likely would arrive before our parents got back.

The creaking of the stairs alerted me that my sister had arrived.

"Morning Vanessa" I said.

"Morning Nessie" she replied. "Where's mom and dad?" she asked.

"They left a note saying that they had to leave but they'd be back soon. They also said that the Cullens are coming over" I said.

"Oh, okay. So what are we having for breakfast?" she asked.

"How about pancakes and sausage?" I asked.

She licked her lips "Sounds delicious" she said.

We went into the kitchen where she watched me cook our breakfasts. As I was cooking we started cooking.

"Hey Ness, I wanted to ask you something" she said.

"Okay, shoot" I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go cliff diving today since you have the day off" she said. I smiled, this couldn't have worked out better. It's always recommended that when you go cliff diving you should go in groups of two or more, just in case something goes wrong.

"It's like you read my mind. I was going to ask you the same thing" I said.

"Really? Awesome! It feels like it's been a long time since we've gone" she said.

"I know, but it was only a month ago. Not to long" I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she said.

"Anyways-" I began to say but I was interrupted by the doorbell.

It was Carlisle and Esme.

"Good morning Nessie" they said.

"Good morning you two" I said. I smiled, as strange as they were I couldn't help but smile for some reason whenever I saw any member of their family, even Edward, who I was a little scared of now.

"My parents aren't home right now but they said that they'd be back soon" I said.

"It's okay darling, we'll just wait out here if you're uncomfortable" Esme said.

"Nonsense, come inside. We don't mind" I said.

"Is there something burning?" asked Carlisle who had scrunched up his nose.

"Oh crap! My pancakes!" I shouted. I ran to the kitchen where I was barely able to save our breakfast.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" I offered.

"No that's okay, we already ate" said Carlisle.

"Okay" I said.

I served the food for Vanessa and I as Carlisle and Esme sat in the living room watching TV.

"So where we exactly?" asked Vanessa.

"We were discussing our cliff diving plans-"

"WHAT?!" Esme and Carlisle screamed at the same time causing us both to almost jump out of our seats.

I nearly choked on my sausage and Vanessa almost choked on her orange juice.

What the hell? I think the force of their screams caused the entire house to vibrate.

Vanessa and I stared at each other in fear before we turned towards Carlisle and Esme who were still in the living room, which was in plain sight of us.

Carlisle and Esme looked at us with wide eyes that were full of fear.

"What are you guys talking about?! Cliff diving?! Did we really hear you two correctly?!" Carlisle said a little too loudly and a little too fast.

Vanessa and I were to scared to answer.

"Well?!" Carlisle prompted

"Yyesss" I stuttered out once I managed to undo the knot in my throat.

"Are you crazy?! Don't you know how dangerous that is?!" Esme shouted.

"Yes but if you do it correctly it's not that dangerous. Don't worry we do this all the time" I said.

"What?!" They shouted.

"We've been diving since we were six years old" I said.

"What?!" They shouted again.

I gulped "I think I should just stop talking now" I said. Yeah, it's probably best to keep my mouth shut at this time.

"and we only jump 20 feet" Vanessa said. I had to choke back a laugh and disguise it as a cough. Only 20 feet? Haha! Try adding about 40 extra feet and then you'll have the correct number of feet that we jump. I can see why my sister told such a blatant lie though. If they knew we were doing 60 feet they'd probably brick over the doorway and never let us leave again.

"Only 20 feet! That's a lot of feet, that is still dangerous" Esme said. Meanwhile Carlisle had an eyebrow raised at me. I don't think he believes us.

"Really, only 20 feet?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup, that's correct" I smiled innocently but I don't think he's falling for it.

Carlisle got out his phone and started texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" my sister asked nervously.

"Edward and Bella" he said.

My heart started beating faster for some reason.

Luckily our parents arrived at just that moment. We took advantage and fled to our rooms to get ready as fast as we could.

When we went down stairs again everyone was already talking.

"Where are you two going?" mom asked.

"Cliff diving" I said reluctantly.

"be careful you two" she said.

"You really let them go cliff diving?" Esme asked.

"Yes, there dad has been teaching them since they were little" mom said.

"Oh yeah, they quite enjoy jumping 60 feet off a cliff" dad said.

I sighed and face palmed myself.

"60! They told us they only did 20" Carlisle said.

My parents started laughing. Meanwhile I felt two pairs of eyes boring into the back of my neck.

"No they do 60. It's so high that they have to have professional scuba divers down there just in case something happens" dad said.

Gee, thanks a lot mom and dad!

"Let me show you some of the videos I've taken of these three" mom said

I closed my eyes and covered my ears and then started humming. There's just no way in hell this is happening.

"Gotta go!" I shouted just to get away as fast as possible. My sister quickly followed suit.

"That was...something" Vanessa said once we were on our way.

"You're telling me. That was a big mistake talking about cliff diving in front of them" I said.

We arrived at the cliffs in less than 20 minutes, and then climbing took another 15 minutes.

It was light and breezy at our favorite spot. The waves looked very tame.

"Who's going first?" she asked.

"I'll go first this time" I said.

I mentally prepared myself. Just as I made the jump I heard two very familar voices scream my name.

"Nessie!" came the fearful voices of Edward and Bella trying to stop me. It was already too late though. I let out a loud scream of pure bliss as I felt the adrenaline pumping. I held my breath just as I hit the water. I quickly swam back to the surface. I smiled and waved frantically at my sister to let her know that I was okay. I saw Edward and Bella who had frozen with fear. Then Vanessa jumped.

"That was awesome!" I shouted when she made her way towards me.

"It sure was!" we high fives each other.

"Are we going again?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course! Why would you even ask that stupid question?" I said.

"Nessie!" I heard Bella scream nearby.

Edward and Bella appeared on the beach at the same time we got out of the water.

To say they looked furious would be the understatement of the century.

But my first thought was 'How the hell did they make a 15 minute walk in less than five minutes?'

That was also my last thought as I sauntered forward to the two suddenly frightening teenagers.

**Please Review**


End file.
